After we returned, the fear remained
by wulversmeadow
Summary: This is set after the episode Run Sydney Run. Nigel has been having issues for a month since returning home from being captured, but what could those be and how will they affect him and Sydney? This is a one shot and I do not own the show or characters. This is also my first ever upload to Fanfiction, so yay.


Nigel walked in to work looking like he had just emerged from a weekend stag do. The hair was messy; his clothes didn't look as crisp and tidy as they normally were. And the bags under his eyes were huge, though he hid those under his thick rimmed glasses.

Now this unfortunately wasn't what had happened. He hadn't been on any stag do or weekend party. He was simply exhausted. He was so very tired. He wanted to go to sleep but every time he did he was plagued with nightmares. Horrible ones that were leaving the grown man cry.

He knew it was silly and he hoped with time it would pass. As he walked through the doors for work, he caught Claudia sorting out her makeup. Now she had been on a weekend long party, and was trying to hide the evidence as best she could.

Sydney he could hear was on the phone to someone, mostly another relic hunt. He really didn't want to go on one at the moment. He was too tired and he really needed to get through some of the piling paperwork sitting on and around his desk. He could feel Claudia's eyes on him as he passed her and slowly sat down.

'Well, well. Looks like someone enjoyed their weekend a little too well. Where did you go clubbing'?

He didn't want to snap at her, but he didn't need her concern either. 'I wasn't just, a bad night's sleep with the neighbor's dog barking. That's all'.

'Oh well, coffee will fix that. Do you want some'?

He smiled; it was nice to see her be helpful like this. 'That would be wonderful. Thank you'. She moved to get them both a pick me up, and he began going through all the paperwork sorting it in order of importance.

Claudia arrived moments later with two cafeteria lattes in hand. Not the tastiest but it would do the job. She managed to find a space amongst the papers strewn across the desk for him. She smiled I'm sympathy with the load of work to get through. Being in such a job like this, usually meant along with great perks, there also came with it great amounts of paperwork.

Nigel had papers all across his desk and he knew another pile sat below his desk at his feet. He bent down to collect it as Sydney came out of the room.

'Nigel great news, I just got the phone with a gent... what on earth is all that'?

As Nigel came back up with the rather large pile dumping it on his desk he replied, 'This Syd, is the back load of paperwork I have to get through since we have been away. Some of this if I don't get done this week means I'll be in trouble with the head of finances'.

'Oh'. She stood looking at the work he had to do. A lot it seemed. She forgot Nigel wasn't just there as a classroom assistant or as a partner in relic hunting. He was there to organize classes, calculate her expenses, catalog all the artifacts and historic papers for use in research as well as mark exams, papers and continue his research for his own doctorate. A doctorate he never would reach if she didn't keep trekking him all around the world for relics, she realized.

'Right I was going to take us to find a relic in Italy but, not with all this. I've been neglecting this sort of work for too long. I'm going to make a call and when I get back you and I are going to get through all that'.

She turned on the spot and headed back in her office. Nigel sat down on his chair and sighed relief. He didn't have to go on a hunt. Thank god, he thought. He was too tired and he just wanted to avoid hunts at the moment. It was too much.

Moments later she walked back out rolling up her sleeves. 'Right what can I begin with'?

As Nigel finished filtering through the last pile of documents, he handed her a pile. 'Start with this. It's the expenses forms for our trips. This is priority, if you could do that with Claudia. The next pile here on the desk is papers to be marked. They can wait as they will take longer so I'll do those in the evenings. This lot here is research documents which we will need to go through that together so it can wait until we can free up time on our schedules. And lastly that large pile is archiving. It looks a lot but is pretty quick to do. What I'm thinking is if you go through those quickly and pull together the receipts and tickets, then by time I've finished this we can go through that and get it done in about two three days'.

'Wow. This is. A lot. Right well your plan sounds good. I'll cracked on with this'. She headed for the office to begin her little mountain.

Nigel looked to the papers and artifacts surrounding his desk. It was going to be a long day and an even longer week.

Sydney had been going through her documents for over three hours now. Her eyes were crossing over trying to see all the numbers. _How does Nigel cope with this all the freaking time? No wonder he wears glasses. _

Claudia had just come in with another batch of receipts for car hire in London. _Why I ever hired a car in London I'll never know. Those streets were madness. _

She sipped on a now cold tea when a girl ran into the office. 'PROFESSOR FOX! COME QUICK'!

'Lucy, what's wrong'?

'It's Mr. Bailey. He's collapsed. We've called for an ambulance'. Lucy stood as tears began to form.

'Oh god! What happened'. She stood up and ran out following Lucy as Claudia ran behind.

'We don't know. He was very pale and he was unresponsive before he lost consciousness. Poor Mr. Bailey, we didn't know what else to do.

As they ran to the next floor up she could see a few students looking after Nigel.

Sydney ran quicker, to his side. She looked to his face. He was very pale. His glasses had slipped and she could see dark circles under his eyes. She checked his vitals he was breathing thanks god. But he felt clammy and his heart rate was quite fast.

'Thanks guys, listen on you go to class I'll take care of him'. They looked reluctant to leave him. To the guys he was like a big brother. If they had a problem it was his guidance they looked to. And the girls just adored Nigel. He was pretty much the girls' mascot. But he was always kind and caring even if they did chase him now and again around campus.

Lucy knelt down. 'I'm not going anywhere, please Mr. Bailey wake up'. Tony one of the other students knelt beside Lucy taking her hand. 'Lucy there's nothing we can do. The paramedics will be here soon and we will only be in their road. Come along, Sydney is here anyway'.

She slowly stood up and the group of students left, there was some down at the bottom of the corridor looking along at the commotion. Sydney looked at Nigel. He seemed so tired and in pain. She couldn't tell what the problem was. Brushing his hair from his face she whispered, 'Nigel please be okay. You look so tired. Why didn't you tell us'?

She could hear the sound of the ambulance. 'Claudia, run to the front door and show them the way'.

'OK Syd'. She ran as fast as her little legs in high heels could go.

A few moments later Claudia could be seen with the two paramedics, she was looking at the cute male one. Only could Claudia find a silver lining in such a situation.

'Hi there I'm Mark and this is Zoe could you tell us what happened'?

'We're not entirely sure. We were told he just came along from the store cupboard he's been in an out there all day, and he just keeled over. They couldn't get a response before he lost consciousness. He's breathing but his heart rate is a little fast'.

'Good, good. Right we'll take over from here. Is there anything else you can tell us'?

Claudia remembered something Nigel had told her earlier on. 'Oh yes. Yes he told me he had been up all night with the neighbor's dog. He was very tired'.

'But that can't be true. His apartment complex doesn't allow pets. And his neighbor, Mrs. Patrick's is allergic'.

The two paramedics had finished their checks of Nigel. Zoe spoke as she put the stretcher in place. 'Right were going to take him in. His vitals are fine and we can't see any injuries that would cause this. Let's get him along and we can rule out what caused this'.

As the paramedics sorted out Nigel Sydney talked to Claudia. 'I'm going to follow them to the hospital. Anything comes through our doors send them off. And cancel this afternoon's seminar. I'll phone you from the hospital when I find anything out'.

Sydney ran along behind the paramedics heading for her car, as Claudia stood still in her spot. A small tear falling down her cheek for Nigel.

….Line Break…

Sydney arrived just moments after the ambulance parking rather badly and running along to the front desk. 'Hi there I'm here for a Nigel Bailey'?

The woman looked to the screen. 'He is just being assessed if you go right along there, is a waiting room. Wait there and we will call for you'.

Sydney went along and sat. She was scared, not knowing what was wrong with him, but more upset that there was nothing she could do. She felt so helpless, that she couldn't always protect Nigel. He wasn't the strongest or the most athletic person. But he was brave and always tried so hard on the hunts. That's what she loved about Nigel. He knew his limits and understood and accepted Sydney's abilities. But even so, he would still be chivalrous gentlemen towards her. Showing that even if afraid, he would still stand by her side in saving relics.

She had been sitting there for a while thinking fondly of Nigel. They had only known each other for over two years but that time had been some of the most adventurous, exiting and happiest times. Nigel had become her best friend. They knew everything about each other. But that's what happens when in tight situations that they seemed to come across almost daily. She knew all of his past as did he know about hers. They knew how they liked their tea; they knew what books and movies they liked.

She was interrupted mid thought by an older doctor who came in the empty waiting room.

'For Mr. Bailey'?

She stood up, 'Yes, yes. I'm Sydney Fox. How is he doing doctor'?

He smiled 'So you're Miss Fox. Nigel is just fine. I've checked him over, there's nothing physically wrong with him. He's resting just now, I'll take you along to him'.

She walked along side him quite confused at some of the things he said. Firstly was the way he reacted to her name. He knew of her that was sure. And secondly was how said Nigel was fine physically. Was something else wrong instead? Had he hit his head or something?

Doctor McCrory smiled as he looked back at her confused face he knew all too well why she looked like that. 'The reason I know Nigel is because he is a friend and a patient of mine. I've treated him on occasion and in return he's told me of the many adventures you two have been on. I must say your one tough cookie. And he thinks the world of you. Never a bad thing about you comes from his mouth'.

They reached Nigel's room. He was lying on the bed. He looked so tired but he wasn't hooked up to many machines. This confused Sydney more. Just an IV drip.

She sat down beside him taking his hand and looked at him with worry.

'Don't worry, Miss Fox, he will be fine. When he comes round we can sort out his problem. I'll be back soon I'm just going to check on my other patients'.

She sat in silence for a while hand upon Nigel's, watching for any sign of him waking up.

It wasn't long before he began to scrunch his face. She was delighted at first but then he got worse. Nigel head shook from side to side. He was murmuring and his fist clenched in Sydney grasp. He slowly began thrashing his legs. Sydney was very scared.

She leapt up and ran out the door. Dr McCrory was along the hall. 'Doctor! Please come something's wrong'!

He hurried along to the room to see Sydney sending over Nigel. 'I think he's having a fit or something, please help him'.

He stood over and watched the twitches of the eyes and his legs and arms kicking about. It wasn't a fit. 'I'm sorry there's nothing I can do because he's not having a fit. He's having a nightmare'.

Sydney looked back at Nigel, 'A nightmare? Are you sure'?

Nigel's murmuring became louder. She could hear his words. 'No. God no. Please don't. No. Sydney, I'm sorry, so sorry. No Sydney. No No'!

Sydney stroked his head, 'Nigel can you hear me? I'm right here Nigel. I'm safe. Your safe, wake up its all okay'.

A tear came from his eye as his face clenched, his hands clenched. He was in such turmoil. His restlessness wouldn't stop, it only got worse. And Sydney all she could do was watch him, as her voice couldn't get through to him.

'Help, please no. Sydney! I can't, I no, No no, NO'!

Nigel's eyes shot open, as he sat up panting from the horrific pictures ingrained in his mind. He flopped back down on the bed, not aware of his surroundings as he whimpered from the nightmare that had been plaguing him. Tears fell from Nigel as did Sydney cry for her friend.

''Nigel its Sydney. Its okay, your safe now. As am I'.

Nigel opened his eyes to see Sydney sitting next to him. She looked so upset. He realized he could feel he was on a bed. 'What? Where am I'?

'Good afternoon Nigel. Its doctor McCrory you're in the hospital after you collapsed from exhaustion. Sydney here has been very worried about you'.

Nigel looked over to his left. There stood John. One of his few friends he had made since coming to America. 'John. What? I collapsed'?

'Yes Nigel. Hello. You collapsed at the University, and Sydney came with you while I checked you over. Your okay, but your exhaustion has caused you to tire and the end result was this. You haven't been taking the sleeping tablets I prescribed. Have you'?

Nigel looked down at his lap. He was so tired, and he just hated how far this had gone. 'No I tried t the beginning but they didn't help. I'm sorry, John'.

Sydney was shocked. They knew everything about each other yet she didn't know that. What was he hiding from her? 'Sleeping pills. Why would you need those Nige'?

Nigel looked at Sydney and saw everything in her eyes. How they knew so much about each other and that he kept something from her. He looked to John he knew he would be silent, but he could see John wanted him to tell her the truth.

Nigel sighed and decided to come clean. 'I've not slept properly for a month now. I've had nightmares almost every night. They won't stop. Every time it's the same thing. I... I watch you get shot, and as I try to come back and get you. To save you. I'm shot too. And then they come. They drag you away from me. Then they come back and then all I can hear is the taunting. All I hear is them saying Sydney's dead because of me. I dream of the day they kept us as prey to hunt in Russia. And all I can see is how you die and how I failed you Syd. I'm s... so sorry'. Nigel at this point began to cry, that Sydney now knows what he has been hiding.

'I... can't sleep anymore as every time I do, I see you die over and over'. His head was in his hands. Be couldn't stop the tears. Now that he had told her. Sydney moved to sit beside him; she lifted his head out of his hands and hugged him. Her hug was so loving and caring. Yes he didn't tell her at first, she didn't care. All that mattered was helping Nigel.

'I'm right here Nigel and I'm not going anywhere. Don't you ever think you failed me. You could never. You really are the bravest person I've ever met. Sir Nigel the Brave. Don't you ever doubt yourself again'.

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him for all he was worth.

'Well I'm glad that's now in the open. Now Nigel I know I'm a doctor, but I can't do everything. What I can do is refer you to a psychologist for help. I know telling Sydney here will have helped, but you need to get it sorted so the nightmares will reduce and you can finally get some rest. I'm signing you off work for a week, so you can rest and get yourself sorted'.

Nigel looked away from Sydney. He smiled at John, a good doctor and a great friend. 'Thanks John. I'll do that. I promise'.

Sydney sat back to look at Nigel in the eyes. She rubbed his arm bin comfort. 'Yes I'll make sure he rests'.

Nigel smiled and grimaced simultaneously for the same gesture. Sydney looked at the grimace. 'Nige what's wrong did I hurt you or something.

John looked from his clipboard to Nigel when Sydney spoke. He could see Nigel rolling his left shoulder, right where Sydney's hand was. 'Nigel is your shoulder sore, from when you collapsed? Have you aggravated it again? Let's have a look'.

Nigel slipped back, he looked scared. He looked at Sydney and then back at John who had moved to his side. 'Erm. I... I. It... yes. it hurts a little'. Nigel sighed and looked down in shame and guilt. This was one thing he really didn't want Sydney to know. Ever. But he knew he couldn't lie to her again. It wasn't fair to her. He began to unbutton his shirt slowly with care. As he armed the shirt Sydney saw a square dress bandage on his left side near his shoulder. As Nigel nodded his head John peeled the bandage away. Sydney gasped. Upon Nigel's shoulder was the clear sign of a bullet wound. It looked red around the wound like it had been aggravated from when he must have fallen on it.

Sydney's hand reached out but she was too scared to touch. 'Nigel? What... when? Oh god, Nigel'.

John intervened, 'Well you have aggravated it, but it's not too bad. No bruising so that's good too. I'll give him a prescription to help with the pain for a few days, but keep up with the exercises and it will heal just fine'.

Nigel looked to John smiling again. Trying to diffuse the situation he was good like that. Nigel knew he needed to be brave and tell her. He looked Sydney in the eyes. He took her hand and squeezed. 'When I said in the dream about being shot at, that wasn't just in the dream. That. That really did happen. You had been shot. I was running to get you. But they shot me here. I went down it. It really hurt I was blacking out. I tried to crawl to you to try something. The rest were all dead. They came, and picked you up. The other, he kicked me twice, and that's all I know. I woke up in the cell, bullet removed, and being told you were dead, and that I was next'.

Nigel began to cry. He couldn't help it. Saying all this was overwhelming for him. It was good to get it off his chest too. Sydney leant forward as she whispered his name. She took him in her arms and gently hugged him as he wept into her shoulder.

John in eye line of Sydney mouthed _I'll give you some peace _and quietly left to finish Nigel's paperwork for discharging and medication.

They were silent for a while as they held each other, feeling that they were both there, alive and safe. Sydney felt guilt. Of putting Nigel in dangerous situations like this time and time again and yet as much as he didn't like it, he still stood by her side, braver than anyone else.

'I'm sorry Sydney. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the nightmares or the wound. I... I was scared, but I didn't want to upset our friendship. I didn't want to give you any burden. Sorry'.

'No Nigel don't be. I'm glad I know. I'm sorry you did get hurt and you've had a rough month since the kidnap. I just want to help you get better. Nothing else, for now'.

Nigel smiled against her shoulder, 'Thank you Syd. I just need time to rest and get my head on straight'.

She moved back, smiled and kissed his forehead. 'Love you, Nige'.

They had gotten back to Sydney's place to crash. Sydney had refused to let him go home on his own. She was insistent that he stay with her for at least a few nights to help ensure he got plenty of food and vitamins to help his body recover what it had list, as well as ensuring he got a good night's sleep.

They had picked up some takeaway as neither was in the mood to cook. She had picked up Chinese food to eat. Nigel loved the stuff and it was full of vegetables so good again for him.

Over the course of the time they had known each other it had come to be that they both had clothes and toiletries at each other's place. It had occurred due to a combination of getting back at the dead of night after a hunt and weekends of working slash nights in to relax watching movies and hanging out with each other.

Sydney strolled in and headed for the kitchen, 'Nigel why don't you get changed into something comfy and pop a DVD on. I'll get the food sorted then change myself, we reek of hospital'.

'Sure, Sydney. Back in a second'.

He headed up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where his stuff was kept. He changed into pajamas, something he didn't wear on his own, but this was Sydney's house and that was just a no go.

Heading back down he knew he needed something funny but easy to watch. Since coming back from Russia he just couldn't watch adventure films. It would make him remember it all over again.

As he popped in Bridget Jones Sydney came out with his plate and some orange juice. 'Thanks Syd', he replied as she went up the stairs to change herself. Nigel waited for her to come back down before he would eat. He liked being polite to people, it had being ingrained in to him by his parents. He hadn't heard her come back down until she was beside him, food in hand.

Press in play Sydney giggled, 'Nigel could you get more British'?

He smiled, 'I know, I know, but it's good and it doesn't take brain work to watch it'.

'True, right tuck in', she said as she ate one of her pro dumplings. Nigel tucked in to his vegetable stir fry. It was really good; he loved this dish a lot.

Between eating and laughing at Bridget, Sydney chimed in, 'I phoned the University earlier on. I've given you the week off work, and they were completely fine. They hope your better soon and the dean said if you need any help he's more than happy to oblige. I'm taking tomorrow off too, I'm going to phone a friend of mine she's a therapist she helped me with some of the things about my mentor and my mom. I think she would be helpful for you and the nightmares. I hope that's okay'.

Nigel stared at his plate. He knew he had to see a therapist but it brought up bad memories of when his parents died when he was younger. It had hit him hard, and therapy had helped but only so much. 'I guess so. It would make things better, to speak about it and hopefully get some good sleep for once. Thanks, Syd'.

He went back to his food and the movie. He just wanted to have a relaxing night and try and forget about it. Sydney watched Nigel from the corner of her eye. She knew he was avoiding the subject and she could see why. He just wanted it to all be normal again. He wanted to be happy and not scared. For tonight at least she would give him that. But tomorrow she would ensure he talked about this. He had to. For his sake as well as her own. All she had been feeling since leaving the hospital was guilt for Nigel getting shot. She felt guilty for putting him in harm's way over and over like this. He never really liked relic hunting. But he did it anyway. For her. And what did he get for his troubles? Shot and tormented till the point that he couldn't sleep properly anymore. She had never once asked his voice on the life she led. She loved it. The new finds the travelling and the adrenaline. But if it led to her best friend getting hurt, she knew she wouldn't do it anymore. But the problem was that did happen. He did get hurt. She had let it get to that point. And worse even if she stopped all this, he wouldn't let her. He would be brave, and step in to the danger for her time and time again. And that scared her. He was lucky in Russia. They both were. But next time it could be worse, next time Nigel could be killed. He would stand in front of those bullets for her. Just so he wouldn't have to see her die.

She hadn't noticed that she had been crying until Nigel was facing her. He had put her plate and his own down without her even flinching. 'Sydney what's wrong? Are you okay, your crying'. He had taken herb hand his face full off worry. He kept thinking _what have I done now? I've gone and upset her something badly. _

She looked up to his eyes to see him there as he would always be. Always there to comfort her, when at this moment it should be the other way around. He was the one suffering.

She crashed herb body into his, head on his shoulder as she cried. Her arms around him holding on, to never let go again.

'Oh Nigel I'm so sorry. I... I been such a fool. such a selfish fool. You never even liked relic hunts and there I am dragging you along. And you got hurt because of that. I'm sorry. How can you not hate me for the trouble and suffering I've put you through'?

He pulled her back looking into her eyes. 'Sydney Fox. Don't you ever think that ever again. It's my choice to be there beside you. It's always my choice. I may be having issues at the moment, but I will get through them. Don't ever think that this was your fault. It was scary and an experience I don't want to go through anytime soon. But I would. Again and again, for you. At first I didn't like the adventures it was scary, but Syd, because of you I have learnt so much, done things I never even thought I would ever do, and I have loved it all in the end. I've lived a wonderful exiting life with someone equally as wonderful and exiting. And I can't thank you enough, Syd. But I will always say it. Thank you, for helping me to live Sydney'.

He smiled at her, his bravest act to date, was telling her that. She was gob smacked. Nigel was thanking her, not hating her. He truly was a wonderful man.

She couldn't help it she had to. After that speech and the adventures they had been on, this was the next adventure she wanted. She leant forward and kissed him.

For Sydney this was more to show Nigel just how much she cared. For Nigel it was a complete and utter shock. Sydney Fox was kissing him. He didn't know where to put his hands. He didn't know what to do or say. He was frozen. He knew he shouldn't stop her but he just couldn't move. He really didn't want to stop her either.

Sydney was kissing Nigel. One hand on his cheek the other on his chest. It was a long and loving kiss. Light but showed how deep her love went. She looked at Nigel to see his eyes. He was staring straight through her own eyes. Frozen she could see. He wasn't kissing back. She pulled back quickly, ashamed for pouncing on him like she had.

'Oh god Nigel I... I'm so sorry. I just. I really care for you. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. What an idiot I am. I'm sorry Nigel, I'll just go to bed'.

As she pulled away from him he snapped out of his trance. 'No! Don't go. I... I was just shocked. I mean. Sydney Fox just kissed me. You kissed me. You care for me. You really do don't you'?

She nodded at his question, smiling a little. She did really care for him and she was happy about that.

He blushed at her nodding. Sydney liked him. And Nigel knew since day one that he liked her too. He liked her a lot. So much to the point he was too afraid to push it forward. He held their friendship with such a high regard he wouldn't ever jeopardize it. He would have kept silent just to keep her as a friend. But she felt the same. He didn't have to hide that anymore.

'I really like you too Syd. Always have. Why do you think I stand by your side in the face of danger? Always for you. And erm. I didn't mind the kiss. Quite liked it actually'.

He looked at her never had he seen Sydney look so exposed to the moment. Few people ever got through her facade and see her raw emotions. For such an independent woman she could have a look of young innocence waiting for someone to care for her the way she needed. That she actually wanted. He knew of her reputation with men. But never did Sydney place him into that category. He was so much more. A gentleman. She smiled an honest smile back at him. It showed she was happy they both felt like this towards each other. But he could tell she was scared too.

He had to show her it would be okay. He placed his hand upon her cheek. The other hand upon her shoulder. And he kissed her. Lightly. Lovingly. And to her utter surprise really well. _My god! _Was all she could think _Nigel can kiss! And this is only the beginning. _

Nigel pushed her back into the sofa, kissing her and caressing her cheek. Sydney dared to push the kiss further, deeper and more passionately. Nigel smiled against the kissing. 'Someone's eager'. He whispered into her ear before moving back to her full, wet and tingling lips. He licked her lips as he kissed. She responded opening her lips allowing Nigel's tongue to slip in. Her hands roamed his wonderful hair and pushed him further onto her. She wanted to feel him on top to feel all of this magnificent body.

They continued to kiss, each wondering if they should take it further. This was only the beginning and even though they knew each other so well, taking it too far right at the beginning might not be a good thing. But the pent up feelings were too much for either of them to stop. Nigel was caressing Sydney's hips, he could feel the heat building between them both. Lying on top of her he could feel her chest pressing against his. Sydney was euphoric. Kissing Nigel was undoing her and she couldn't help but begin to thrust against him.

'Ngh ahh Syd'. Nigel knew where this was going and although he wanted to continue he could feel the exhaustion of the past month catching up with him. He had already collapsed once today, he really couldn't do it again. He parted lips and leant up. He was panting from lack of oxygen, a dizzying sensation slowly going away. Sydney looked at him in worry.

'Nigel, are you okay? What's wrong'? She said as she sat up stroking his hair away from his face.

Managing to get his breath back he spoke. 'I'm sorry Sydney I really want to. I know where we both wanted to go with this. But I can't. I'm too exhausted I just don't have the strength at the moment. I'm so sorry'.

Sydney smiled. She thought she had done something wrong. She stroked his head, and hugged him. 'Why don't we head to bed? I should have thought about this. I just drove you from the hospital. I shouldn't be putting you under so much, so soon'.

She stood up and helped Nigel up off the sofa. Hand in hand they went to Sydney's bed and lay in each other's arms. Looking into each other's eyes they spoke of their feelings they both held. Sydney could see Nigel was fighting to stay awake. He wanted to keep watching her believing that this was really happening. She snuggled him between her arms stroked his hair, and watched as he fell asleep. Smiling. She held tight the whole night. Talking and kissing could wait. They had the rest of their lives to do all that. Nigel needed his sleep and to know he would never be alone. He would never have to fear his own dreams again. And for the first night in a month that came true.


End file.
